1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, printer, or facsimile, and a control method and computer program for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus having a function of reading an original, what is called ACS (Automatic Color Selection) processing is executed for automatically determining whether an original is color or monochrome. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-202689 proposes a technique of registering paper feed cassettes for use in executing the automatic monochrome-color determination. There is also an image forming apparatus with a sensor for detecting, in order to read an appropriate range, the size of an original that a user wants to be read.
However, the following problems exist in related art. For example, in an image forming apparatus having insufficient memory and hardware resources, it is difficult to execute the ACS processing by storing an image in the memory and then analyzing the stored image. It is necessary to read an original and at the same time to execute the monochrome-color determination based on read image data. Therefore, in order to increase the accuracy of the ACS processing, scanning an appropriate reading range without reading the outside or edges of the original is required.
However, in a low-priced image forming apparatus without a sensor for detecting the size of an original, the execution of the ACS processing for an appropriate range of an original has been difficult. Therefore, in order to scan an appropriate range of an original, it has been necessary to cause a user to enter the size of the original every time before reading. Even when the ACS processing is not executed, the range of an original needs to be appropriately recognized depending on various executing conditions of reading processing. For example, if read data is to be transmitted to an external facsimile apparatus, an original needs to be read in a size specific to facsimile transmission. Thus, in the conventional art, it has been necessary for the user to enter the reading size for an original corresponding to various executing conditions. Operations for this are troublesome for the user and have caused a reduced operability.